Heroes of the Heart
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: From the start, heroes and heroines are born to protect. And so does the keyblade wielders. They are born to protect the worlds from darkness and keep the people save from harm. Their jobs are the same. When two keyblade wielders came to Earth as soon as they received a mission to execute the Heartless. Who knew they would meet the heroes and heroine, on their second day?


**A/N: A new crossover between Avengers and KH, and the second one there is in . I recently got hooked into Avengers after watching it today, so after taking in the request of **DragonMaster197** about posting a KHXAvengers story, I finally made one ^^ so enjoy!**

**Yeah, I know cheesy tittle… Can't think of a better one yet… I'll think of something**

**Sorry if anything is wrong… I'm still new at the Avengers part ^^"**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Avengers © Marvel**

* * *

Chapter One

Super Thieves

* * *

—Stark Tower, Tuesday 16:37 P.M—

"Pepper! Where's my whiskey?"

Anthony 'Tony' Stark, the CEO of the Stark Industries, was calling out help to his assistant to search for his glass of whiskey. He can search the glass for himself, but he was just too busy working on his latest invention. Well, Jarvis was doing most of the job while Tony just sat on his chair and commands the Artificial Intelligence computer program behind the high-tech computers.

"Jarvis, repaint my suit." Tony said while tapping his fingers on the screen, trying to make another product for his industry. Currently, he was working on the new 'StarkPhone II', a new version of the StarkPhone. The Apple was launching the new iPhone 4S and the Stark just had to beat the Apple or they'll lose some customers. "Pepper! Where's my whiskey?" He yelled while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You're holding it," Pepper told her boss with a small smile. Tony stopped and glance over to his left, a whiskey glass was in his hands. The CEO shrugged and took a sip from the glass. Pepper giggled and took the glass away from Tony's hand. "Still working to beat Apple?" she asked.

"Yup," Tony replied, popping the 'p'.

"What color would you like, sir?" Jarvis asked, his voice filling the room.

Tony turned away from his computer screens to his scratched and dirty Iron Man suit. He thought for a moment before deciding the color for his suit. "Blue and White—wait, too much Capsicle… Try black and red, and make it snappy." He said and got right back to his work.

"The suit will be done in five hours, sir." Jarvis replied.

Tony let out an annoyed sigh. "I thought I told you to be snappy." He said, losing his patience with Jarvis. He ran his fingers through his black hair, frustrated because of the smart computer program. "Fine, make it three hours."

"Five hours it is, sir." Jarvis said as Tony let out another frustrated sigh.

Pepper smiled and placed the glass down, "Director Fury called," she began, receiving a 'hmm' from her boss. "He said he wants you to go S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"Ah! Tell him I'm busy," Tony cuts in.

"But the others will be there too," Pepper continued.

"They probably want me to attend a stupid, boring, and un-cool meeting." Tony said, not wanting to give in and attend the 'meeting'.

"He sounded serious," Pepper said, trying to convince the stubborn Stark to join in the 'meeting'.

"He always sounded serious. I mean when was the last time you hear him talk in a non-serious tone? Hmmm? Oh that's right. Never." Tony said and answered himself.

Pepper crossed her arms over her chest with a small frown. "He wants you to at S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters." She began once more, not gaining any attention from Tony. "In your suit," she finished the sentence as Tony spun his wheeled chair around, facing his assistant with a look. "Your Iron Man suit,"

"What?" Tony asked, getting up to his feet. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? This must be important!" he shouted, but he wasn't really angry with his assistant.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "You butted in every time I tried to explain," she said, raising an eyebrow up.

"Yeah, but you could just get to the point." Tony said, grabbing his glass of whiskey, finishing it quickly. He gave the empty glass to Pepper, who smiled and turn to Tony as he jogged over towards his suit. "Jarvis! Repaint my suit later… but polish it first. If I can't wear the new color, I can at least look shiny wearing it." he mumbled to himself.

"As you wish, sir," Jarvis said. The metal claws moving, to put the separated armor to Tony's body. As the claws stopped putting the metal suit, a polisher started to polish the scratched and dirty suit. In less than a minute, the suit was now shiny once more, but was still full of scratches. "Will that be all, sir?" The computer program asked.

"No, put those paint on hold and when I get back, be sure to repaint my suit faster." Tony pointed a finger at his computer before his iron mask slides forward, masking his whole identity. Fire blasted from his palms and feet, lifting him up in the air. Tony or Iron Man gave a two finger salute to Pepper before accelerating out from his house and off to the hellicarrier, located at the middle of the ocean or air.

* * *

—S.H.I.E.L.D's base, Tuesday 17:05 P.M—

Director Nick Fury massaged his temples as he rewinds the video tapes of two robbers robbing an ATM machine, without using any cards, and another video tape of the same robbers jumping around town. He knew the very moment he watched the video, the two robbers have super powers. Anyone, even a grandma would figure out that the two robbers have super powers. The thing that was making Nick Fury furious was the identity of the robbers. Those two troublesome robbers had their hoods up! Just great, even his top annalists can't figure out the robbers' true identity.

Director Fury contacted Tony Stark, Bruce Barron, and Steve Rogers. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents didn't have to contact Thor. He was the first Avenger who arrived at the hellicarrier.

"What are those Midgardian doing to your money making machine?" Thor asked, leaning forward to watch the video.

"ATM," Agent Maria Hill corrected. "To answer your question, Thor… They're stealing money from the ATM." She stated.

Thor looked surprised as he turn to face Agent Hill. "Small Midgardians steal money?!" he shouted, sounding very surprised. "Why would small Midgardians steal money?! Where are their parent?!" he asked loudly.

Agent Hill covered her ears at Thor's loud voice. "We don't know… But kids do stealing all the time. It's their time of age to act like rebels. They steal money from their parents, friends, and even teachers, but never from an ATM machine." She said, placing a hand on her chin.

"Sir, Captain America and Bruce Banner have arrived." A soldier announced and Director Fury only nodded.

"And Iron Man?" Director Fury asked.

"Already here," Iron Man or Tony Stark answered with a smile. He clapped his hands together and walked towards Thor. He patted Thor's shoulder as he said, "How's it going Thunder Man?"

Thor smiled, even though Tony was only fooling with him. He still thinks they both were forming a bond of friendship. "Ah! I am doing fine Metal Man! How are you?" he asked, a bit too excited.

"Yikes…" Tony made a look. "Bad… Very bad… He just called me to attend a stupid and boring meeting while I should be home, working on my StarkPhone II." He whined, revering 'he' to Director Fury. At the same time, Captain America and Bruce came in.

"This better be good, Director Fury." Agent Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow said with a bored tone as she enters the main room, pushing Captain America out of her way. She was pissed, for the day.

"Yeah, we were upgrading our weapons." Agent Clint Burton or Hawkeye agreed on what Natasha said.

Director Fury turns around with a frown. He watched as the six Avengers sat on the chair. He crossed his hand on his back as he approached the Avengers. He motioned his hand for Agent Hill to turn on the video. Tony rolled his eyes. He was still pissed that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't approve of his expensive and high tech StarkProjector to be used by the Agents.

"As we all know," Director Fury began.

"And we don't know," Tony remarked.

Director Fury flashed a glare at the man. "As I was saying, a new possible threat has come to the city of Las Vegas. Now watch closely," He said and the six Avengers watched closely at the video tape. They were confused, what are they watching? It was just a video of people walking and talking at the street, nothing bad. Director Fury rolled his one good eye as the Avengers were still clueless. He rewinds the tape once more. "Watch very closely this time," he said.

"Wait, wait, wait… Pause it," Clint said, standing up from his chair and walked towards the screen. "Did you see that?" he asked the rest.

"No, only you can." Tony retorted.

Clint chooses to ignore Tony's comment. Instead, he zoomed in on the street light. "There… You guys see it? That purple wave in the air… Do you guys see it? And there's a yellow shoe in the purple wave. There," he pointed out the shoe he was talking about.

"I see it," Captain America or Steve Rogers said, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned forward to get a more focused look. "Are they humans? Or Asgardians? No offence, Thor." He apologized.

"None taken," Thor raised his right hand up. "But they are small Midgardians!" his loud voice filled the whole room.

"Yes, and take another close look at this next video." Director Fury said and Agent Hill nodded, showing the next video to the Avengers. "Pay close attention to two teenagers." He said.

A few people came and take money out from the ATM machine, but as two hooded teenagers came to the ATM machine. The Machine burst out a lot of money and the two hooded teenagers left with the money.

"So what? You're showing me a video of kids robbing an ATM machine? Big whoop," Tony said, laying back on the chair as he crossed his hands behind his head. "You drag all of us back here just because a couple of kids robbed an ATM machine? You can just call the police for this one." He coolly said.

"But, they didn't use any cards to rob the ATM machine," Director Fury stated.

"The kids might have hacked the ATM machine, Director Fury," Bruce said, wiping his glasses.

"Wait, those kids are the same as the last video we saw." Natasha said.

"Hold on," Clint pause the video and examined the two videos on the screen. He nodded his head. "Yup… they both are a match." He announced, after seeing the big yellow shoe and a weird symbol. "Zoom in on that please," he ask and Agent Hill nodded. She zoomed on the weird heart symbol on an X belt across one of the robber's chest.

"So you want us to get these kids into custody?" Steve asked.

"Arresting little Midgardians?!" Thor butted in.

"Yes," Director Fury didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw Tony stand up and started to walk away from the meeting. "And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Stark?" he asked.

"Home… I need to work on my StarkPhone II, if I want to beat Apple." Tony announced, waving his hand at the Director. "If you're going to arrest those kids because they robbed the ATM, I'll skip this one out. It's not my account they stole from anyway." He said calmly.

"Oh, but Mr. Stark?" Director Fury turn to Tony's back with a frown.

"Hmmm?" Tony responded, not turning back.

"This is your account."

Tony stopped on his tracks and spun around to march back to Director Fury. "What?" he spat.

Director Fury closed his eyes as he wiped the spit off his good eye. "Those kids stole ten thousand dollars from your account, Mr. Stark. Do I need to repeat myself again?" he asked.

"Nope, nope, clear for me. C'mon, let's get these kids and my money back!" Tony announced, marching out from the meeting room furiously.

* * *

—Las Vegas, Monday 20:48 P.M—

"Hey Sora? Where can we buy a drink? I'm thirsty!" A brunette whined to her older brother.

Sora let out a laugh, "We've only been here for what? Fifteen minutes? And you're already thirsty?" he gave a big grin.

The other brunette glared at her brother, "It's not my fault that my throat is extremely dry…" She sighed out. Her gloved hand reached inside her pockets grabbed a punch full of munny. She glanced around, looking for a Moogle nearby, but there were no Moogles there at the strange futuristic world. "Man… How hard is it to find a Moogle in a city that's more futuristic than the Grid?" she scratched the back of her neck, bouncing the pouch on her palm.

"Hmm… Very hard, Hikari…" Sora smiled sheepishly. "Look, I bet we can buy drink over there," He pointed his finger to a bright building with people lining up on the counter. As they were about to enter the building, they both bumped into an enormous man in a fancy suit. Sora and Hikari rubbed their noses as they stood back on their feet. "What was that for?!" Sora yelled.

"How old are you two?" The enormous man asked, his arms crossed as he stared down at the brunettes.

"Seventeen," Hikari answered.

"Eighteen," Sora answered after Hikari.

"Sorry kids, but you're too young to get in this Casino. Now beat it! Before I use force," The enormous man threatened.

"Alright, alright, geez! We're leaving," Sora raised his hands up in defense. "C'mon Hikari… Let's find another place to—," he paused as he saw a vein popped on his sister's forehead.

"Why you… What kind of dude won't let two teenagers in just because they're too young?! We're only here to get something to drink! We're thirsty!" Hikari raised her fist up, glaring at the enormous man in front of her.

Sora cupped his hand over Hikari's mouth while laughing nervously at the man. "Ups… Sorry about that… She's short tempered. C'mon now Hikari… we can find another place to have a drink." He dragged the angry brunette out from the enormous man's view, into the alley. "What's wrong with you?! You almost summoned the keyblade in front of the public!" He scolds.

Hikari frown deeply as she looked away. "He was getting on my nerves… I mean we were just going to buy a drink! There's no Moogle around! If there is a Moogle around, I wouldn't even come up to that place!" she defended herself.

Sora let out a heavy sigh, "Fine… But I think we need a different type of Munny here at this world," He said after examining a lot of people holding up papers, waving it around happily while laughing.

"What makes you say that?" Hikari ask curiously.

"Those papers looked like they are the munny in this world… So where do we get the munny?" Sora asked and his sister just shrugged. The two keyblade wielders slumps their shoulders down. The older brunette perked his head up as he saw something very bright right above them. The brunette saw a man, holding the paper munny in his hand and he seems to have a lot of those paper munny. There was also a 'Tony Stark' written in big bold red letters on the board. Sora turned his head around as he heard footsteps from the other side of the alley. He followed the sounds of the footsteps that leaded straight to a weird machine that produces munny out from a hole. "Hey Hikari? I think I know where we could get the munny… Pull your hood up." he ordered.

Hikari gave a shrug, but did as told anyway. The two brunettes waited in line as there were two guests in front of them, taking out the munny from bellow the keyboard of the strange machine. As soon it was their turn, Hikari hacked into the machine using one of Tron's latest inventions. She crouched down to place a small device on the machine and touched a few buttons to allow them into Tony Stark's file. As soon as they were in Tony Stark's file, Sora used the Munny Magnet to get the munny out from the machine, thinking that the previous people get their munny out by using magic. The machine burst out the paper munny into their hands and the two grinned. Hikari grabbed the device back and shoved it into her pocket. She grabbed her pouch and left a small pouch of munny on top of the machine.

"Ready to buy a drink?" Sora asked, after putting the munny in his pocket.

"Yup!" Hikari excitedly answered.

"Then let's go!" Sora pumped his fist up as he used Flow Motion to jump around the town with his sister.

* * *

—Las Vegas, Tuesday 19:38 P.M—

"Alright grandma, give me the purse!" A man in a complete black suit yelled.

The old woman stuttered as she hesitated to give her purse to the thief. She was afraid of this man. He was holding out a knife threateningly at her as she urged the lady to give the purse to him. The old woman glanced around, looking for anyone to yell for help. But to her luck, no one was around at that alley. It was a complete ghost alley there, just her and the thief. Alone.

"P-Please… Don't kill me!" The old woman pleaded.

"Just give me the stupid purse!" The thief shouted as he snatched the purple purse from the old woman.

"Stealing bags from an old lady just because you don't have one? How feminine of you!" A cheerful, yet childish voice yelled out to the thief, her voice echoing in the empty alley.

The thief spun around, but didn't find anyone around. "Come out! Or I'll kill this lady!" he yelled out loud, demanding the presence of the voice. He quickly kept the old woman in a headlock and his knife drew out near the lady's neck. The old woman began to weep in fear as the knife was really close to her neck. "I'm warning you! Come out or else I'll kill this lady!" he yelled out once more, spinning around to look for the owner of the voice.

"Awwww… Did I really scare you?" The voice said from behind the thief. The thief spun around, pointing his knife at the voice. He eyed the owner of the voice carefully. It was a teenager with weird clothes. "Ooooohhhh! Looks like I did scare you! Hey Sora! Did you see how scared he was because of me?! Hah! I should've taken a picture to remember this!" the voice mocked once more, slapping the knee as the teenager laughed.

"Yeah, Hikari… I see it alright!" Another voice joins in the laughter from yet again, behind the thief. He quickly spun around to point the knife at the other voice and back to the first voice. "Oh by the way, could you please let the lady go? She seems scared." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Step back! Step back! Or this grandma gets it!" The thief yelled once more.

"Geez! Is that the only thing you could say? Any other threats you could make than that?" Sora asked, a little bit annoyed.

"I say yes, oh and dude?" Hikari smirked evilly at the thief. As the thief turns around to her, he immediately got punched square in the face. "Purple is not your color." She clapped her hands together to get rid of the dust.

Sora grabbed the purple purse and crouched down to the frightened old woman. "Here's your purse back Lady," He gave a genuine smile to the old woman as Hikari rolled her eyes. "Are you okay? Surely that must be a frightening experience. Lucky that we're here on time huh, Lady?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Get away from me!" The old woman slapped Sora with her purse and she stood up, leaving the dazed brunette. Hikari scooted away from the old woman's way and snorted as she saw Sora was still paralyzed by the slap the lady gave him. "Help! Help! Help!" the old woman's cries for help echoed and soon, it disappeared.

Hikari snickered as she patted Sora's shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "Wow dude… You okay? You shouldn't have showed her the smile thing… It's creepy after an attack like that… I think it's creepy too." she said.

"Well… Obviously, she never has seen any perfect genuine smile like mine before," Sora puffed his chest out proudly while Hikari smacked his head. "Ouch! Okay! Okay! Geez! What's wrong with everyone here?" he shouted as he got up to his feet.

"C'mon, let's—," Before Hikari could even finish her sentence, she was cut off when Sora pushes her out of the way and himself too. "HEY! What was that about?! How could you push your own—oh… an arrow?" Hikari picks the arrow up and raised it up, yelling angrily at the archer. "DUDE! Can you please take your training somewhere else? This is like the middle of the town! Not a practicing ground! People could get hurt because of your arrow!" she glared at the shadows.

"We would… But you two just made our target list." A voice said from above and a loud thump was heard when the thing or suit of metal armor landed on the ground, narrowing his hand to Sora and Hikari. The two keyblade wielders quickly stood shoulder to shoulder, Sora, facing the ironed man and Hikari, facing the un-identified archer. "Look kids… I have to finish my work back at home. So could you just come with us quietly? And why did you take my money!" the ironed man yelled, his metal hand turning white.

Sora gave a look to the ironed man, "Wha—dude! I know nothing of your stupid munny! And get back to your work! We didn't do anything wrong!" He defended, raising his fist up.

"You stole ten thousand dollar from Mr. Stark and yet, you two are trying to steal money from an old woman?" A new voice appeared from the other side of the alley, cornering the two brunettes in the alley as the ironed man and the other man was blocking the alley, and of course, the archer was probably waiting above them, ready to attack. "I say… You two are the most daring teenagers I have ever met…" he continues.

"_What_?" Sora almost shouted. "We saved that lady from a thief!" he argued.

"Little Midgardians! How could you steal money from a poor defenseless woman?!" A new voice yelled loudly.

"Thor… You're scarring them." another new voice said.

Just how many people are surrounding them?

"Uh… That's the whole point Capsicle." The ironed man said casually, like he knew who the guy in the blue suit is.

Sora and Hikari made a look. Who the heck are these people wearing weird costumes and talks funny? The guy with a funny accent and a metal hammer in hand, jumped down to the lower ground, making it shake a little. He stared at Sora and Hikari in disbelief with watery eyes. Then, the Midgardian dude began to cry as the two brunettes stared at the man with confused looks.

"What the heck? Who are you people?!" Hikari shouted demanding for an answer.

"We are here to capture you two," Another new voice says calmly, but this voice sounds a lot more feminine than the others. It was a beautiful lady in black with short red hair and bright green eyes. "Come with us quietly and thing will get a lot easier for the both of us." She talked in another funny accent.

"Oh dude! She sounds like Santa Clause!" Sora whispered, but the strangers could all hear it.

Hikari smacked Sora's head. "Dude!" She mimicked. "She sounds like _North_. Not Santa! He specifically told us to not call him by that again!" she half yelled.

"Enough chit-chat," The archer said as he narrows an arrow at the brunettes. He released the arrow, only inches away from Sora's head. "Get 'em." He commanded.

Ironed man lowered his hand, "Really? Who made him the leader?" He asked at the archer. When he faced back the two hooded brunettes, a punch was landed on his metal face. "That didn't hurt a bit," he commented.

Hikari glared at the ironed man, but deep down inside, she was screaming in pain because of her fist came in contact with the metal directly. She turned around to kick the ironed man on the head, but he simply blocked her kick with his metal glowing hand.

"My turn," Ironed man declared, twisting Hikari's kick. The brunette quickly held all of her weight using her hands. She did a leg-sweep to the ironed man and immediately, the guy who's called Capsicle joined in the fight. "Nice move, but not nice enough." Ironed man said as he got back up to his feet.

At the same time Hikari attacked ironed man, Sora attacks the woman in black, even though he hates hitting on girls, but this was an expectation. The spiky brunette punched the woman in black, but she held his punch with her hand and tries to land a kick on Sora's knee. Quickly, Sora blocked her kick. The woman in black grabbed a weird weapon and pointed the weapon at Sora's head. The keyblade wielder narrowed his eyes at the archer, the guy at the end of the alley and the guy with a hammer. Sora stomps on the woman's foot and used his fist, held by the woman, to throw her over his shoulder.

"Sorry lady… But you really forced me to do that…" Sora apologized. He turned to his sister and they both exchanged glances. "SPLIT UP!" He yells.

"You serious?!" Hikari took a glance back and already saw Sora running towards the other end of the alley. "Oh you got to be kidding me…" She mumbled and began to run. She slips pass by Capsicle through the gap between his legs. She quickly enters the streets, where many people were around to cover herself in any crowd.

* * *

—Las Vegas, Tuesday 20:47 P.M—

Sora ran pass by the seemed to be normal guy. He used Flow Motion to jump up, using the walls, to make an escape. He landed on the other side safely and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. The town was very confusing, there were a lot of people running around the streets with big tall fancy futuristic buildings, and of course four somewhat assassins are chasing after him! He needs to get away from those four and reunite with his sister.

'_Dang these guys are fast…'_ Sora thought as he turns into another crowded area. Two of the assassins were following him by ground and the other two were following him by the top of the buildings. _'But not fast enough.'_ He smirked as he used Flow Motion once more to jump from the streetlamp to the next streetlamp. He glanced back and saw the two assassins were way back. He smirked. _'Suckers.' _

Suddenly, the hammer man or Thor appeared right in front of Sora in lightning speed. No surprise there from the keyblade wielder, since his name was 'Thor'. But he was surprised to see Thor, throwing him away from civilization into the un-crowded area. Sora winced in pain as he stood up from the ground. Luckily, his defying gravity hair broke the fall. As he stood up, a weapon was pointed right to his head by the woman in black.

"Son… You are under arrest." The archer said, pointing his arrow at Sora.

Sora raised both of his hands up in defeat. He just hoped that Hikari was alright.

* * *

—Las Vegas, Tuesday 20:47 P.M—

"Ugh! Let me go you, Tin Head!" Hikari struggled to break free from the sack ironed man just shoved her in.

"Let me think…. Nope," Ironed man said. "Now… Where did you hide my money?" He asked.

"What? I didn't steal your stupid munny, you Tin Head!" Hikari kicked the part of the sack she was leaning on, which is ironed man's back.

"You know… For a teenager, your kicks are quiet strong. You're like a mini Capsicle." Ironed man smirked as Capsicle glared.

"It's Captain America and Captain to you, Mr. Stark." Captain America said with an annoyed tone.

"Whatever," Mr. Stark said, waving the Captain off. "Let's just deliver the package and get this over with." He said, leaving the Captain behind.

* * *

—S.H.I.E.L.D's bade, Tuesday 21:11 P.M—

"Uh… Why do we have bags on our head?" The boy asked, pointing a finger to his head as his hands were cuffed together.

"We'll take it from here, Black Widow." Director Fury said, motioning is hands for his soldiers to take the two teenagers to interrogations, using the new containment cell. "You did well Avengers." He praised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Now where's my money?" Tony asked, his mask slides away and an annoyed look was seen on his face.

Director Fury clapped Tony's hand and walked away from the billionaire. "We have to interrogate those two first and I can assure you, we can return your money back to your account, Iron Man." He said.

"Good," Tony patted Director Fury's shoulder.

"Iron Man? What a cheesy name…" The girl commented dryly.

Tony turns to the girl with a scoff. "Excuse me? Like your super hero name is better than mine, kid." He said.

The girl scoffed and the boy next to her nudges her on the ribs, but she ignored the nudge. "Yeah… The name's Light. You know…. Fast like Lightning. It's spelled L-I-G-H-T. Light. Get that memorized, Tin Head." She said.

"Uh… I don't think messing with them is a very good idea Hi—I mean Light." The boy piped in.

"Psssh! Of course it is, Sky… I think messing with them will keep us preoccupied while being held captive for something that we didn't do." Light smirked under the bag.

"Hold up, you two were the one who steal my money, from my account!" Tony argued.

"Calm down Metal Man, they are just little Midgardians." Thor interrupts.

"Yeah Tin Head… If we did steal your stupid munny, I would use it to buy ice cream." Light laughed.

"Uh… Right… I think what Tin Head is saying that we hacked into the machine and steal his munny, right?" Sky asked Light and she steps on Sky's foot, hard.

"Yeah… Nice going Sky." Light sighed deeply. "But we did pay you back you know, the little pouch on top of the machine? Check it. It's munny." She said.

"You steal, but you already have money? That doesn't make sense." Bruce said, pushing his glasses up.

"It's munny, not money," Sky corrected. "Our munny didn't have any value on this world… So we exchanged the munny to paper and left a pouch on the top of the machine, duh. If we just walk away with the munny, leaving nothing behind to exchange, now that would be stealing." He grinned underneath the bag.

"Check it," Director Fury ordered Agent Hill.

"Great… another alien." Clint murmured. "No offense, Thor."

"None is taken my friend," Thor smiled.

"Who are you really?" Natasha asked curiously, but she was still wary.

The two turn their heads to each other, even though they can't see with the bags on their heads, they can still nod.

"My name is Sora and this is Hikari. And we're keyblade wielders."

* * *

**A/N: Wow… Very long for a first chapter… Anyway, yes, the times are made up.**

**For this chapter, yeah, I notice that I spelled 'Iron Man' to Ironed man, but I'm writing it from the two keyblade wielders point of view, Next chapter, eventhing would be normal name callings, 'kay?**

**Anyways,**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
